the last man standing
by hoggart
Summary: when harry finds out who he really what will he do and who will help him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was coming to the end of the summer holidays and Harry was lying on his feeling sore and exhausted. For the past few months his relatives had him scrubbing the house top to bottom and when he didn't do the job good enough Uncle Vernon grabbed him by his hair and dragged him upstairs to his room and beat him till he lost consciousness. When he woke up he knew more bones had been broken. To make matters worse his consin Dudley chased him round the house with baseball club smacking him on the head and verious other parts of his bruised and battered body.

Harry groaned when he heard his uncle coming up the stairs he knew it was time to cook dinner for everyone but himself, he pulled himself off the floor. His Aunt thought it would be a great idea to take everything out of the room including the bed but she was so thoughtful that she left him a bucket to use if he needed to use the toilet. The only food he ever got was once a week when his Aunt decided that he could have the mouldy bread and off milk from last week that she had saved just for him. As his door opened Harry stood up and made to walk past his uncle but Vernon wouldn't let him.

"Now listen here boy we have some people over for tea tonight if you want to make it to the end of your holidays and into your seventh year at that bloody freak school of yours listen good I want you to cook the best bloody food you ever cooked I don't want to serve or guests burnt of under cooked food do you understand."

Harry nodded and followed Vernon out the door. He cooked to the best of his abilities sice he had been cooking since he was four it was a tasty looking dish.

Vernon pushed Harry out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"I better not here anything from you or else I'll make sure you don't eat anything for three weeks and I will also beat you within an inch of your life I know I can't beat that crap out of you but I will kill you if I have to you got me?"

Harry went white he knew his uncle wasn't joking he ran to his room.

Duirng dinner harry accidently shut his wardrobe too loud and Vernon came up the stairs to his room and told him that he was a dead man.

Harry curled up on the floor and tried to cry but he knew it was useless he hadn't cried since he was five he learnt at an early age that if he cried he was beaten worse than if he didn't.

A few hours later Vernon stormed into the room.

"Right boy this time if you pass out I'm going to snap your neck then you won't bother us again."

Vernon aproched harry slowly and untied his belt he dragged harry across the room and to a little corner where there was a pool of dried blood. He raised the belt and smashed it into him, with each strike he told harry that he didn't belong anywhere that his friends were only there because he was famous in their world and they wanted to be known as Harry Potter's best friends they couldn't care less about him. Why would anyone want him he was worthless no good piece of shit that was no better than the most disgusting living creature on earth.

Once he was done with the belt he wen out and came back with a old fashion whip with knots tied on each end. He smiled at harry as he brought down the whip over and over again, harry couldn't help but cry out his uncle didn't care as long as he didn't cry our pass out so this went on for six hours it was four o'clock in the morning by the time he was done. Vernon smiled at him and left him where he was.

Harry couldn't move he could hardly breathe he had been holding back his magic for so long that he never realized that all his life he had been healing him self but now for some reason his magic wasn't doing what it normally would harry was too wounded his magic wasn't enough to save him this time.


	2. Chapter 2

While harry was drifting in and out of consciousness a letter appeared in front of him, he feebly reached out a hand and brought it over to him. It read.

**Dear Harry**

**If this letter has reached you it must mean that we were killed. We are very sorry that we couldn't watch you grow up. The reason for this letter is for you to know who you are and what really happened the night we were killed. Well first things first your full name is lord harold james tom potter the potters are a royal family we have been friends with the malfoy's riddle's and black families for centries I know this may come a shock to you but please keep reading. Knowing dumbledor he would have looked for the worst muggles he could find and put you with them, he probebly told them to say they were your aunt and uncle this is not true your father and I are both from pureblood families I was the last evans which was unfortunate but I married a great man my father was proud of both of us.**

**Now this is what happened the night we died as you proberbly know we were murdered in our home in godrics hollow but what you don't know is that it wasn't tom riddle who killed us it was albus dumbledor he had it out for us since the day we started school he tried to manipulate james and when that didn't work he tried it on me when we wouldn't do what he said he decided to let us live he came after us when he found out I was pregnant with you he wanted to raise you as his own of course we wouldn't let him. He left us alone for awhile then someone told him how powerful you were you could apparate anywhere you wanted to one day you did it and ended up at the malfoy's they brought you back it was a great day. When he realized he could uae you for the next great war he came round to our place and killed us he blamed it on tom and gave him the lord voldemort.**

**He knew the spell wouldn't kill you it would leave a mark he could manipulate show you things though it. He proberbly set up things to test you throughout your school career. Another thing about being a potter is that on your sevententh birhtday you get all your magic only thung is it won't come out for three days, it needs time to build and learn your body but if your injured it could take longer. In the envolpe is a portkey just think of the place you want to be and it will take you there.**

**Beware of the weasley's if you are friends with molly or any of the younger kids stay away ok.**

**Arhtur is all good he is under a spell that only you can break the release spell is seragodi inforgata just say this with molly and the two youngest in the room abd arthur will remember evrything.**

**If dumbledor told you I was in griffindor he was wrong I ama slytherin through and through.**

**We love you Harry **

**mum and dad.**

Harry gripped the parchment and dragged himself to the envelope he pulled out the portkey and thought of arthur weasley.

Arthur was sitting in the living room reading the daily profit when harry appeared right in front of him he yelled for molly, ron and ginny they came rushing in and gasped what they saw was harry potter lying there bleeding and laying at a weird angle molly rushed over and healed him. Harry gained enough consciousness to say to all of them seragodi inforgata before he passed out.

Arhtur all of a sudden went stiff he couldn't move all these memories he hadn't had before rushed through his head, he realized what molly had done to him. He grabbed harry and appaeted out before anything could happen he reached the malfoy's and walked up to the gate he tried to walk through the wards but couldn't. A house elf came and asked who he was and what he wanted. Arhtur told the elf that he was arthur weasley he remebers and has harry who needs help. The house elf hurried away. A few moments later lucius was at the gate he let the wards down and led arthur into the house.

"Well it's about time old friend I was wondering when harry here would get his letter from his parents I am glad he use the portkey to free you even though he just found out himself.

What happened to him?"

"I don't know he turned up like this molly healed him but I think she undid the spell by the looks of him."

"Hay dad where are you?"

"Oh no draco doesn't know yet I better tell him uhh dinky." A house elf popped in.

"Yes master dinky here."

"Could you make sure lord potter is tended to please."

The houseelf nodded and lead arthur to the hospital.

Lucius went upstairs and knocked on Draco's door.

"Come in."

"Hey draco I have something important to tell you."

Draco looked up from where he was laying on his bed and motioned for him to sit down.

"Right you know harry potter?"

Draco nodded.

"well he isn't who you think he is. His parents were very powerful purebloods they were friends with the riddles, blacks and also the malfoys."

Draco looked up at this.

"They were friends with us, but I was brought up that potter was a poor half blood who was born to kill voldemort, if his family were our friends then why wasn't I told before."

"that's because I forgot until arthur weasley came through the floo with harry in his arms."

"What. Harry's here where can I see him?"

Lucius was shocked to here this he didn't think his son would take it this well.

"sure he in the infirmary at the moment you can go and see him when you want."

Draco smiled and jumped up and ran to the infirmary.

What he saw shocked him harry was laying on the bed bearly breathing draco ran towards the bed but was stopped by a house elf.

"I'm sorry mister malfoy but no one is to disturbe him till he is fully healed it is going to take awhile he is close to death and all his bones are broken he has internal injuries and internal bleeding we've done everything we can do for now it's up to him now."

Draco nodded and sat down on the ground intending to sit there till he woke up.

While draco waited for harry to wake up lucius went to see arthur.

"Right I want a full account of what happened."

"Ok I was sitting in the lounge reading the daily prophet when all of a sudden someone appeared right in front of me I looked down and there was harry potter lying on the floor dying I yelled for molly and she came running ron and ginny were with her she fixed him up a bit then harry said something I couldn't hear and I remembered everything, I grabbed harry and floo to the one place I knew we would be safe here, you no the rest."

Lucius nodded.

Right I better call tom he will want to know everything, I hope harry knows everything he needs to necause if he doesn't this place will be a mess."

He went off and flooed tom riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait won't take so long for next chapter I hope

Lucius walked to the floo and contacted tom riddle

"Hey tom you there?"

"Hey Lucius what do you want I am busy at the moment."

"well it's just that harry and arthur are here, the boy finally got the letter from lily and james, he is pretty beaten up but he managed to free arthur from that wench."

"Oh ok ill be right through."

Lucius stepped back and waited as Tom Riddle came through the fireplace. He hugged his old friend and led him towards the infirmary.

"so do we know what happened to young harry yet?" Tom asked

"Not yet, he was unconsious when arthur brought him here."

As he walked into the infirmary followed by lucius he was surprised to see draco trying to get past the house elf looking after him.

"What do you think you are doing draco if the house elf said you can't go near him thhat means you can't go near him." Draco looked at his father then hung his head in shame he didn't know why he wasn't listening to the house elf all he knew was that he had to get to harry now or something horrible would happen.

"dad I need to be near him while he recovers if I don't somethings gonna happen"

"Ok draco, dinky let draco through we know better than to ignore a gut feeling."

once the house elf had moved he rushed to harry's side and grabbed his hand, all of a sudden a bright light apeared he didn't know what to make of it he lay his head on harry's chest, a few hours later the light faded and harry's appearance had changed. He was now six foot five, his hair was red instead of black, the scar on his forehead was gone and when he opened his eyes they were purple instead of green.

Tom looked at him and smiled he was now a mix of lily and james, he had lily's hair and james eyes, he had james's facial structure and build.

When harry tried to sit up draco made him lie down again, draco motioned for tom and lucius to come over.

Harry looked at the two people standing in front of him, he freaked out a bit when he saw tom but then he remembered what his mother's letter had said, he relaxed a bit.

"Um hi, how did I get here all I remember is freeing arthur then all my injuries of ny life were coming back then I blacked out can someone tell me what is going on?"

"sure thing harry, well once you had gotten your letter from your mum, you apparently appeared in front of arthur bearly alive then u mummbled something which I believe was the counter curse for what was put on arthur then he brought you here, I got dinky to take you to the infirmary and I went to tell draco and tom of what has happened."

"wow tha was a lot."

harry suddenly realised that draco was holding on to him, he tried to get him to let go but he wouldn't, he started to hyperventalate and screamed.

Dinky grabbed draco and threw him away from harry.

"Noone touch him he has been through a lot and noone is allowed to screw up what took me too long to fix." Dinky yelled at everyone there.

They all looked at one another and nodded in agreement. They would not touch him.

Once they had agreed not to touch harry the elf settled down and looked over him.

"Sorry about that guys, it's just I don't want anyone to touch me right now."

"ok harry we won't."

At that moment arthur walked into the room they had to hold him back from hugging harry. He looked at them and stopped struggling they explained to him what they had just been told.

"Harry if it's alright with you I would like you to say the words to my oldest son's even without molly it should work."

Harry nodded

"not until harry has gained all his magic and is alloud out of the infirmary." dinky said to him.

Harry sighed he hated laying about it may take three days for his magic to return maybe longer he wanted to free the weasley boys asap.

"Hey dinky can you please let me free them if I don't do it soon their thing could corrupt them and then ey will never be free."

"Oh ok harry fine, bring them here now then after you will sleep" harry nodded.

Arthur hurried off to floo his older boys and get them here asap so harry could free them then they will find out what really happened.

While arthur did this tom started to talk to harry about who his parents really were. Harry listened intenly, he was surprised to know that all purebloods had mates that was one person to whom completed you and the other way around.

Draco already knew who his mate was but would let his mate come to him.


End file.
